Five elementals work in progress 4 title
by vampknight364
Summary: Before the five great ninja villages were created various ninja clans worked as mercenaries for hire. Among those clans were the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuga. These three clans were the strongest at the time. There however was another clan that existed.
1. Chapter 1

_Before the five great ninja villages were created various ninja clans worked as mercenaries for hire. Among those clans were the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuga. These three clans were the strongest at the time. There however was another clan that existed that matched all three in terms of strength and power. They did not fight nor did they try to eliminate the other clans, instead they lived deep within, what is known as, the land of Whirlpool. _

_This clan was the Shinsui clan; they consisted of six main branches. The Asakura family, the Tao family, The Usui family, the Daizeru family, and the Makudaneru family._

_Each had techniques that were learned from birth and were not taught to anyone but those who were related to one of the families. Many tried to find them to steal their jutsu, but each of them failed. _

_As time passed and the ninja villages were beginning to form many forgot about the Shinsui clan and the land of Whirlpool... _

Chapter one- Found

A blond with spiky hair walked along the streets alone trying to ignore everyone that was shopping, the people were staring and whispering to each other as if he wasn't there. He could be no older than eight and yet there were many people saying harsh, cruel things.

The boy continued to walk, never faltering in his steps. He continued walking not bothering anyone an air of sadness around him, that wasn't good enough it seems as someone threw a rock at the boy making fall to the ground.

That single throw caused a chain reaction everyone started throwing things at the boy. Rock, bricks, glass bottles, they threw everything they could find, anything that would cause the boy pain.

No one stopped when he cried out in pain. No one cared that he begged for mercy. No one lifted a finger to help the boy. In their eyes the boy deserved this.

"Kill the demon!" someone shouted.

"Quickly! Before the Hokage gets here!"

Everyone advanced towards the boy, but before any of them could get in a foot near the boy a shout echoed throughout the street.

"ENOUGH!!"

All the people turned to look at the one who dared to stop them. There standing was two women and two children.

The first woman had long wavy blonde hair that reached her hips. She wore a black dress, boots that reached her ankles, and a thin head band. The woman next to her had light blue hair, the same length as the first. She wore a dark pink jacket, black skirt, and dark pink snow boots. On her head was a head band with a symbol.

The two kids looked to be eight. One was a boy; he had unruly dirty blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He wore orange overalls, black wrist bands, and black sandals. Next to him was a girl with short blue hair and lime green eyes. She wore black shorts, a white button up shirt, and black snow boots with a green outline.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted the blonde woman, rage evident in her voice. "How dare you do this to a child!?"

"He deserves this!" shouted a man coming to the front of the group. "He killed many villagers and we're supposed to let him get away with that!"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the blue haired woman. Staring down all of the rioters. "He's only a child!"

"Lies!"

"If you're going to get in our way we'll take you out to!" shouted a teen no older that 15. He advanced on the two women, but the little girl that was hiding behind the older blue haired woman ran in front of the woman and shot her arm out at the teen. Revealing what appeared to be a gauntlet attached to the bottom of her arm.

The teen laughed and continued his advance, but before he even take a step he was flung to the side. All of the people that were attacking the blonde haired boy stepped back in fear as a wire surrounded the little girl, a crystal pendulum at the front.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The pendulum shot out again and knock away a few more people. By now all of the attackers were shaking in fear and started to run away.

When all of them were gone the little girl pulled her arm back, retracting the pendulum until it was back inside the gauntlet, only half of the pendulum sticking out.

"Rika," chastised the blue haired woman. "You know you're not supposed to attack people."

"Ha-ha! Rika's in trouble!" laughed the unruly haired boy.

"Hana, don't laugh at people," said the blonde haired woman as she walked toward the little boy that was still curled up on the ground.

"How is he Anna?"

"Not to bad," answered the blonde haired woman, Anna. "But we should bring back to the Inn, Pirika."

The blue haired woman nodded and picked up her child. Anna grabbing Hana's hand and picking up the heavily wounded boy.

As they walked no one got in their way. They saw what the child could do, there was no way they were willing to find out the mothers could do.


	2. Note

I'd like to appologize in advance that this is not a chapter

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks**


End file.
